


Rain Drops and Cinnamon

by Mac16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dead Marco Bott, Gay, Jarco - Freeform, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, angel - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jean meets Marco again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac16/pseuds/Mac16
Summary: They’re just friends. Friends? Right? Then why does his smile make Jeans heart skip a beat. Deep down he always knew but he realised too late.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was sat reading reincarnation fics and then remembered my love for JeanMarco. I hope you guys enjoy this and I’ll work on getting all the chapters out real soon.

It had been a cold dark day. Rain pelted down on them as they rode through the icy winds. Cloaks pulled utightly around them. They where on a reconnaissance mission to one of the outer villages of wall Maria. Another Platoon had recently passed through and set up camp there, however due to a unexpected Titan attack they where forced to retreat and leave valuable supplies behind.

Jean grimaced, they had been riding for well over half an hour. Small buildings and shrubbery blurring together as they sped across the open land. His eyes darted around, uneasiness weighing on his shoulders.

They where very much at risk here.

Open land meant no trees which meant manoeuvring with their 3DMG gear was nearly impossible. Not only that but the clouds where thick, blocking the sun and casting a dark shadow over the land. The torrential rain only added to their lack of visibility. Forcing the company to ride close together, only an arms width apart.

They where easy pickings.

By the time a Titan would have been spotted it would be literally on top of them.

Jean could only hope that the darkness meant that the Titans where inactive.

He sighed, slightly flexing his stiff fingers. With the incessant drumming sound of the rain pounding in his skull along with the sharp wind blowing constantly against his face it was safe to say he wasn't in a good mood. He glanced to his sides, checking on his section around him.

There where only two sections for this mission, roughly thirty people, with Commander Smith at the front.

Jean was on the outer most edge of the formation, Armin on his right with the wagon in the middle. Connie was a few feet infront of him next to Sasha, and Reiner and Christa were somewhere behind him. Eren Jeager wasn't on this operation (Thank god, that stupid prick.) as it being a simple in and out operation there was no need for his extra strength.

Jean smirked, the face Jeager had made when he had been denied access to take part was almost comical. The twat really had a passion for ripping titans heads off. Unlike anyone else in the Corps. Well.. apart from Squad Leader Hanji. But she had a more maniacal obsession than a bloodthirsty need to kill.

Jean missed the days before they graduated. His head dipped as memories spread through him. Bright eyes, warmth, laughter. Life as a cadet had been a lot less taxing. 

A muffled pounding of hooves brought him back to his senses and his head snapped up. A figure from the front of the platoon had broken off and was making their way back to his section.

"Any news from the Commander Sir?"

The man shook his head, casting a steely eye over his soaked and weary comrades.

"Commander Erwin has decided that it's best if we push through this storm."

"Yes sir"

The Captain made his way back to his position in the formation. Jean wasn't sure if he had imagined it but the Captain looked uneasy. His eyes has flittered about constantly in the brief moment they talked, taking in the unseeable surroundings. Only once making eye contact.

Somehow it made Jean feel more comforted. Even unpredictable weather could make humanities strongest soldier uneasy so it wasn't just in his head.

He stared out in front if him, watching the rain beat down mercilessly across everything in its path. The rain in the walls was somehow never this violent. His mind drifted off as he remembered one of the first times it has rained on camp.

It has been a gruelling day. The sun had shone down on them all through the day. Leaving them constantly sweaty and thirsty throughout all their exercises.

Jean had been lucky. He'd been stationed inside to clean and repurpose old or damaged 3DMG gear. And although the room was hot and stuffy is was the next best thing than being under the relentless sun itself. He whistled to himself as he cleaned up the last few scraps of rags and half heartedly chucked them into the basket.

A smirk broke out on his face as he saw a familiar figure making his way back to the barracks. Setting of quietly he slipped through the door and sprinted across the courtyard.slapping his hands over their eyes.

"Guess who?"

The boy laughed, reaching up to remove the hand from his freckled face. "Mhmm I wonder who it is? Surely not the same person who pulls this every time they see me?"

Jean grinned, slinging his arm around Marcos shoulder.

"Well you still jumped this time."

Marco jabbed him in the side, "I did not!"

"Did so"

"Right yea, that's why I felt you leap a foot of the ground."

Marco grinned up at him, a bashful smile on his face, "no I don't ever remember that happening. Not at all."

They shoved each other playfully, stumbling along as they made their way back to the barracks. Not even halfway there, Jean shivered. The hot sun had disappeared.

"Aw man it looks like it's going to rain."

Marco looked up and nodded, his dark brow furrowing. "Looks like it's going to storm too, we better hurry"

They set of a brisk pace down the path. The barracks where on the opposite side of the camp, a nuance really. More than a ten minute walk away.

Gradual thunder rolled in over head and the boys started jogging. Hoping to outrun the storm. However they where in no such luck as large fat drops of rain began to pour down upon them.

Marco laughed, almost sliding over in a ever growing puddle of mud. Jean rolled his eyes with a small smile as a startled Marco grabbed his arm. "Come on dork, we better hurry."

They spent the next few minutes running, well, more like sliding, down the muddy path. Marcos hand still hadn't left his arm and instead had sunk down to grip his wrist. Jean flushed when he realised. Marcos hand was large and warm and set sparks in his chest. He turned away slightly to make sure Marco didn't see his red cheeks.

Why was he feeling like this?

A short shout had them both looking up. Connie was standing in the doorway of the barracks frantically waving at them.

"HURRY! SASHAS GOT HER HANDS ON THE OFFICERS MEAT AGAI-"

A small hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled back into the cabin. Slamming the door shut.

Not really sure at what they just witnessed, he glanced at Marco from the corner of his eye. The brunettes lips where twitching up in a barely concealed smile and it took only eye contact to have them both bursting with laughter.

Sasha was going to get them all killed.

They trekked up the wooden stairs of the cabin, now sheltered from the rain. As they came to the door Jean felt Marco let go of his wrist. He felt suddenly empty. The warmth the other had given him suddenly disappearing. He spun to face the other boy about to say something. What though he had no idea. His mind was a jumble of messages, conflicting and confusing. They stood there for a few moments and Jean could feel Marcos concerned gaze on him.

"You alright Jean?"

He heaved sighed, "yea I'm fine. Come on let's get dry."

His hand had just touched the doorknob when a warm hand grasped his hand pulling him back. His head whipped around.

Marco was looking straight into his eyes. A small blush barely visible, hidden beneath his freckles. His eyes where alight with this unreadable emotion and Jean felt his heart thunder in his chest.

He was holding his hand.

"Y-you know I'm always here for you right,"

His gaze slid off to the side, flustered.

"If there's something bothering you I'm always here to help."

Jean remained motionless, blood pounding in his ears. Drops water dripped down from Marcos hair which was splayed messily across his face. Framing his sky blue eyes. Much like Jean he was soaked to the bone, leaving his shirt stuck to his chest.

Dam.

He swallowed.

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Apparently he had been silent for too long. As Marco began to pull away from him. A hurt look in his eyes.

Almost by instinct, Jean found himself gripping his hand and pulling Marco into himself.

"Thanks man."

His heart skipped as he felt the freckled man smile against his neck, returning the hug.

"You're welcome."

He didn't know how long they spent there, his chin was resting on Marcos shoulder with his arms wrapped around his shoulder and Marcos on his waist. Faintly he picked up the smell of spices. Something like cinnamon? But it was overshadowed by the musty smell of damp cloth and rain. Marcos head was resting on his shoulder and Jean felt strangely content. He could stay here forever.

A sudden shout from inside made them jump and they scrambled apart. Mumbling apologies in a blushing mess.

It sounded like someone has spotted staff approaching from the back window and they where trying to cover up the mess of Sashas little exposition.

They smiled bashfully at each other, making their way inside. The rain now only drumming softly on the roof above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action starts happening

The attack had come out of nowhere.

No one had been alert. No one had been keeping good enough watch. The contestant drumming of rain dulling their senses. Stiff and tired backs and necks hunched over the the horses.

It was someone at the back of the section who has spotted the first Titan. A scream rung out as it had come crashing through the undergrowth. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The nearest soldier was unable to react quick enough and was crushed beneath its feet. Jean was barely quick enough to comprehend what was happening when he heard Armin shouting his name.

"JEAN ON YOUR LEFT"

_Huh?_

Large feet appeared in his peripheral vision.   
  
_Ah_ _shit_.

He scrambled to reach for his blades, his stiff fingers refusing to cooperate. _Fuck there's no trees._

He felt the world slow. Armins terrified yell.

Almost instinctively he threw himself of his horse. A foot stomping down where he had been moments before. He crashed and rolled for a good few seconds. Limbs crunching painfully against the ground. He hardly he noticed his gear snapping off. Everything was spinning. Vaguely he heard someone _screaming_.   
Something hard constricted around his chest before he stopped rolling. His ribs snapped as the fumbling grasp pulled him from the floor. Someone was _screaming_.

The world jolted violently around him as the floor got further and further away. His breath caught in his throat as he choked. Something warm dribbled down his chin.

_Someone was screaming_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! It’s pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it. Things will wrap up in the next chapter so I hope you stay to read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcomed greatly <3


End file.
